Poupu's Five Points
by The Forgotten Titan
Summary: Short little snip-its into Sora, Riku, and Kairi's lives before the first Kingdom Hearts game. Lame title is lame but I love it none the less. For Star-Shaped-X.


"Hey you know that girl at the mayor's house? I heard that she fell out of the sky!" Riku exclaimed as he walked out of the dark, dingy cave with his best friend, Sora, at his side. The two were on the small island they would play on during the day. The sun was high in the sky, just about lunch time; also time for them to go home.

The two kids boarded their little boats and paddled their way back to the main island as fast as their little arms could take them. When they finally landed at the docks Riku and Sora rushed to the silveret's home.

They froze once they bashed through the house's back door and saw a little girl sitting at the kitchen table eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She had shoulder length red hair and large blue eyes. Her small mouth was covered in jelly but she didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, hello?" Riku said at the girl. His hand was up in greeting; not moving from his spot at the door.

Sora on the other hand practically bounced up to the little girl and threw himself over the table so he was laying on it and face to face with the girl, "Hi! I'm Sora! And that's Riku! He's my best friend!" The brunette was being his friendly, energetic self. Riku feared Sora would scare the girl but instead she laughed.

"Hello. I'm Kairi. Riku's mommy invited me over for lunch," The girl handed an untouched sandwich over to Sora who happily accepted it.

Riku made his way over to the two other kids and grabbed some food for himself. The three chatted about games they liked to play as they ate their fill. Once they were done Sora grabbed Kairi by the hand and dragged her out of the house by the hand and ran down towards the docks; Riku hot on their heels.

"These are our boats! We normally go play over there," Sora pointed across the water and towards the island they were playing on earlier, "You can ride with me till you get a boat of your own! I promise not to splash you. Riku told me girls don't like being splashed,"

A large wave of water hit Sora in the face making him yelp in surprise. Kairi was standing knee deep in the water with a triumphant smile on her face, "Girls don't like what now?" She sent a playful glare over towards Riku.

The silveret managed to run out of splashing range right as Kairi sent a wave towards him. Sora and Riku shared a look before they charged the girl and tackled her into the water, efficiently drenching each other. The trio never made it to the island that day but it didn't matter to them. They had enough fun in the water close to home.

As the sun was starting to set Kairi said she needed to go back to the mayor's house. Both Sora and Riku offered to walk her.

"So, I heard a rumor you fell out of the sky during the last meteor shower," Riku said to Kairi.

The girl got really quiet and she looked down at the road in front of her. She seemed to be deep in thought, "I don't really remember. I just woke up here one day. Everything before that's blank,"

"So you don't remember your life before now?" Sora asked, his voice laced with concern. Kairi shook her head, red bangs flailing in her closed eyes. Sora smiled and wrapped his arm around the upset girl, "It's okay. We'll give you memories so great you'll never forget them!"

Mimicked the brunette, Riku wrapped his arm around Kairi's waste, "The tree of us will be inseparable,"

~*~0~0*~

Kairi squared her shoulders and looked up at the intimidating building. Today was her first day of preschool and needless to say, she was scared.

Riku and Sora were waiting for her by the classroom door. They flashed the girl large, warm smiles, "Good morning Kairi!" Sora ran up to his friend and wrapped her in a bear hug, "You look nerves. Don't worry, me and Riku will make sure no one will pick on you,"

Kairi's blue eyes looked over Sora's shoulder and looked over at the silveret. Riku nodded his head in agreement making Kairi squeal with happiness. She returned Sora's hug with just as much enthusiasm as the brunette; once the separated she ran up to Riku and gave him the same treatment. The three walked hand in hand into the room with large smiles on their faces.

~*~0~0*~

"One hundred n' nine, one hundred n' ten. Ready or not here I come!" Riku yelled from his spot at the paupu tree. The trio were currently in a fierce hide n' seek game and Riku was 'it'. He quickly climbed up crooked tree and gave the island a quick sweep hoping one of them was stupid enough to be hiding out in the open. But luck didn't seem to be on his side.

The silveret let out an irritated huff as he trudged down the shack so he could look for his friends. He wondered around in complete silence for what felt like hours to Riku.

He could've sworn he looked everywhere but neither Sora nor Kairi were anywhere to be seen. The only place he didn't look was the old dusty cave by the waterfall.

Riku quietly snuck into the cave and found both his friends doodling the other's portrait on the walls with big smiles on their faces.

The silveret decided it wasn't his place to interrupt the duo and hung back and just simply observed Sora and Kairi. He'd let them have their moment before claiming his rightful title of Hide n Seek King.

~*~0~0*~

"So the legends goes if you share it with someone, your destinies become intertwined," Kairi explained to Sora. The two were now ten years old. They were sitting on the dock on their play island; their bare feet were in the cool water. The redheaded girl was holding a star shaped fruit in her small hands, "So what do you say? Wanna see if it works?"

Sora tilted his head in thought. His blue eyes zeroed in on the harmless looking fruit, "Sure. What's the worst that could happen?"

Kairi flashed her friend a wide smile and handed the brunette a side of the star. The both put all of their strength into tearing it in half but instead of ripping into two neat pieces, it tore into three.

Two sets of wide eyes looked at the now ruined fruit, "What now?" Sora asked as he poked at the yellow mush.

"I have an idea!" Kairi dumped the paupu fruit in Sora's lap and ran down the docks until she ran into her older friend, "Riku! Me and Sora have something we wanna share with you!" Without waiting for an answer Kairi grabbed Riku by the wrist and dragged him back to where she left Sora.

The girl pushed Riku so he was sitting next to Sora and she plopped down on his other side. Kairi grabbed two pieces of paupu fruit from Sora's lap and handed one to Riku while keeping one for herself, "We each get a piece and if the legends are true, we'll be best friends forever,"

With that said, Kairi ate her piece with Sora and Riku following her lead.

"Feel any different?" Sora asked after a moment of silence. He was currently kicking water around his legs. The brunette was hoping there would be some kind of magical feeling would overtake them or maybe his senses would heighten. Or something! He felt exactly the same.

Kairi laid down on her back with her hands placed under her head and she sighed contently, "Not at all. But it's a nice feeling knowing you two will be my best friends forever,"

Riku ruffled her hair and laughed when she scrunched up her face in discomfort, "You make it sound like we're going to leave you behind and have crazy adventures without you,"

Kairi huffed as she swatted Riku away from her, "And what if you did?"

"We would take you with us. Duh!" Sora said as he stuck his tongue out at the two.

~*~0~0*~

Sweat dripped off of Riku as he finished tying some logs together. Sora was out collecting food and water, and Kairi was sitting under a tree doing all of their math homework. It was a little deal the three of them made. Sora and Riku would put together a raft so they could go explore all of the worlds out there while Kairi hung back and did their school work so they wouldn't have to go home early and have more time to work on their little project.

Sora came bounding back to the beach with an arm load of supplies. He dumped the food next to Kairi before he sat down in the shade with her, "Whoo, that was hard," The brunette fanned himself off with his hand. The duo watched as Riku continued his work.

"Hey! Are you two lazy bums gonna help me out or just sit there?" Riku yelled over at them. The sun was at its highest peak making it way too hot to work.

Sora and Kairi both shrugged at him and gave him a confused 'I have no idea what you're talking about' look. Riku just rolled his aqua colored eyes at his friends before dumping his tools and going to sit with the other.

Riku reached over and grabbed an apple lying next to Sora's leg. He took a bite of it ignoring the glares Sora and Kairi shot at him.

"Great Riku. Do you know how long it took me to get that?" The brunette groaned. He put his head on Kairi's shoulder and pretended to sob while the girl patted him on the back to comfort him.

The silveret shook his head in disbelief at his best friend's behavior and threw his half eaten fruit at Sora who retaliated by tackling Riku on his back. The two wrestled each other while Kairi stood on the side lines cheering both of them on.

Maybe that raft would get finished another day.

* * *

A small commission for Star-Shaped-X. Hope you like it! I know I had fun writing it xD


End file.
